Independence Day: Fully Loaded
by Snafu the Great
Summary: An All-Star cast from Resident Evil (mostly) and Street Fighter face off against the aliens from Independence Day.
1. The Gathering

Independence Day: Fully Loaded  
  
A Street Fighter/Resident Evil Crossover Fanfiction  
  
By The Headcrook and Christie Redfield  
  
Legal BS Disclaimer: All Characters (Street Fighter, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, Onimusha.) are the property of Capcom Entertainment, while the characters and events from Independence Day are the property of Twentieth Century Fox.  
  
This work is a DRAMATIC PARODY, so keep flames to a minimum!  
  
Prologue: The Gathering  
  
Location: Dante's...er make that Dante's and Trish's establishment Devil Never Cry  
  
A large number of the Capcom characters are gathered inside "Devil Never Cry" formerly "Devil May Cry" awaiting the arrival of the authors of the fanfic. Most of the characters are obviously some of Capcom's finest.   
  
Or in this case drunk or impatient. ; save for Bison and Guile who are currently arm wrestling while Akuma and Ryu are busy sparring.  
  
"When are they coming? I've got shooting competition to attend sometime later this week." Chris Redfield mused to himself. That remark made his girlfriend Jill Valentine slap him upside the head.  
  
"OW! Jill!"  
  
"Just be patient they'll be here."  
  
"They better, you think flyboy over there has problems try dealing with one of our workloads." Dante comments as he polishes his treasured Sparda sword.   
  
Trish holds her head in her hands. "Sometimes I wonder why even tried working with that idiot Mundus in the  
  
first place." The sound of a car screeching to a halt silenced Trish.  
  
Then the Nemesis' Theme music began to play, putting the S.T.A.R.S. (especially Wesker) on nerve's edge. Heavy foorsteps echo to the front door. The door opened, and the Head of the Crooked Party stepped inside, carrying two gym bags full of equipment and props for the fanfic. We that underneath his red shirt and black denim pants that he is wearing the Nemesis' trenchcoat, hence the music.  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late." He drops his bags of equipment to the ground a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Damn it!" Carlos Oliveira yelled. You almost gave me and Jill a heart attack!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Where's Christie?" Cammy White asks.   
  
Guile looks up. "You mean she's not here yet?" Bison uses this opportunity to win his arm wrestling match with the colonel who proceeds to beat the crap out of him.  
  
Chris stands up as he stretches. "She'll be here, she always keeps her word."   
  
"WWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chris then quickly dives out the way as a Harley Davidson comes flying through the front doors nearly   
  
running over him and some bystanders in the process. The biker on the back steps off removing her helmet revealing it to be Christie Redfield who is currently dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a long sleeved shirt and a leather bomber jacket.  
  
"I'm here! Sorry what took me so long! I was caught up with some work."  
  
"You don't know how to drive a motorcycle who drove you?" Off Rebecca's remark the driver removes their helmet revealing it to be.  
  
"Claire!!"  
  
"Chris! You ruined my dramatic moment!"   
  
Chris sweatdrops. "Sorry Christie but she nearly ran me over! And for that I may actually ground her for it."  
  
"Hey I'm 19 you can't ground me!"  
  
"As long we have to live together you live by my rules!" Chris leans over to Jill. "Remind to move in with you chance given."   
  
Jill nods.  
  
"But I didn't assign her to the cast. Why's she here?"  
  
"Easy H.C. Christie needed a ride and I provided it. Oh sorry about the door Dante." Claire remarks stepping off the bike.  
  
"More like got to see life flash before my eyes, she drives like a bat outta Hell. Next time I'm taking my car." Christie replies as she takes a seat.  
  
"Lets get down to business." Off Headcrook's remark the crew takes a seat while Christie hands out a cast sheet to each of the characters.  
  
"Each of you have been given roles assigned by me along with some help from Christie."   
  
Christie takes a seat. "So hopefully, none of you have a problem with your assigned choice of role."  
  
Chris looked at his characters. "I'm Steven Hiller. Cool. At least I get to fly again."  
  
Ryu looked at his character and frowned. "Hey, you guys got me as the hacker. Why?"  
  
"Cause the hacker is romantically involved with the President's communications director," Christie explained. She looks over her list and gives Ryu a big grin. "That would be a certain Chinese martial artist who's playing that part."  
  
Ryu looked at Chun Li and they both smile. "I like how these two think," Chun Li said.  
  
At that moment, the renegade S.T.A.R.S. captain that was Albert Wesker stood up. "Wait a minute! I'm dissatisfied with this so called choice of yours I've been given."   
  
Christie groans. "Wesker what are you complaining about? We included you in this fic didn't we?"  
  
"Yes but you made me the damn Secretary of Defense!"   
  
Elicit shudders from the S.T.A.R.S. members.  
  
"What part do you want then? Joint Chiefs Chairman General William Grey?" The Headcrook asked looking over to the sunglass-wearing villain of the Resident Evil series.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can't do."  
  
"Why the Hell not?"  
  
"The role's been filled already."  
  
"By who? Guile?"  
  
Guile smiles. "No. They got me as President Whitmore."  
  
"Cammy?"  
  
"No! I'm the Major you dumb bloke!!" Cammy yelled back. Then she relises who is playing the role. "Wait a second. Bison is playing the part of General Gray!?"  
  
Christie intervenes. "Yes. End of discussion. No that that matter is resolved."  
  
"Then I challenge him to a battle of one on one." At Wesker's remark Christie, Headcrook, the cast of Street Fighter and Jill burst into fits of laughter.   
  
Note: Anyone who has played Street Fighter will know that Bison is a tough SOB to deal with.  
  
"You're out of your mind." Headcrook states immediately sobering as does Christie and the rest.  
  
"Please he can't be that great, I'm a virally enhanced human what can he do to me?"  
  
Bison stands up. "You wish to fight me little man be my guest, but remind me to send you a medical bill when we're finished."   
  
Wesker immediately stands up. "Alright lets take this outside!"  
  
The group stood outside of Devil Never Cry as Bison and Wesker faced each other, preparing for their match.  
  
As The Headcrook and Christie Redfield watched, Alexia Ashford tapped the male writer on the shoulder.  
  
The Headcrook turns around. "Yes, Alexia?"  
  
"I'm just curious. Just exactly how tough is Bison?"  
  
"You want the truth?" The Headcrook replied. When she nodded, he replied, "He's a LOT tougher than you. No matter how powerful you are with the T-Veronica virus, against Bison, you're pretty much outclassed." He pointed to Ryu, who was standing alongside Chun Li. "Ryu was damn lucky to even beat him in the tournament."  
  
Meanwhile, Wesker cracked his knuckles as he faced off against the Shadowlaw warlord. Bison tossed his cape over one shoulder and beckoned Wesker. "Let's see what you're made of," he taunted.  
  
Using his superhuman speed, Wesker charged at Bison. At the same time, Bison teleported out of the way. When Wesker stopped, Bison reappeared behind him and when Wesker turned around, Bison decked him with a right cross, the fist encased within his Psycho Flames, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Ouch," Chris said.  
  
Bison removed his cap and smoothed out his hair before placing it back on his head. He leaps over to Wesker, who was staggerng to his feet, and sent a boot to the gut. The second kick also struck Wesker in the same area, but this time, Bison showed off his strength by litteraly lifting Wesker into the air with one leg, until he was doing a vertical spilt, with Wesker hanging from the raised leg.  
  
Then he flung him to the ground.  
  
"Come on," Bison taunted, arms folded across his chest. "I can get a better match against Ryu. You are pathetic, Wesker."  
  
That pissed Wesker off. He charged at Bison again, fists flying. Even with his own enhanced strength and agility, he was hardly doing any damage on the other man, since he was parrying and blocking the attacks.  
  
However he did succeed in knocking off Bison's cap.  
  
That was his first...and last mistake.  
  
Bison then went on the offensive, attacking Wesker with increasing intensity. He then flipped into his Knee Press, followed by another one. Then he began to kick at Wesker, starting from his torso, until he ended by planting both feet into his face, bloodying his nose and at the same time, flipping off of Wesker.  
  
When it seemed that the match was over, Wesker raised a hand to Bison. "Wait..."  
  
Mumurs of surprise rose from the audience.  
  
Bison turned around. Wesker was staggering to his feet. "I'm not finished, yet!" the injured superman yelled.  
  
Bison cocked his head to the side. "I think you are." Summoning his Psycho Power, he prepared for the final move that would lay out Wesker.  
  
The Headcrook knew what was coming. "Uh-oh."  
  
So did Ryu. "This is gonna hurt."  
  
"Psycho..."  
  
"Somebody get a lot of ice ready!" Cammy yelled.  
  
"Break..."  
  
"Forget the ice!" Christie yelled, "Somebody better call a doctor!"  
  
"CRUSHER!!"  
  
Bison spiraled towards Wesker in breakneck speed, his entire body covered in Psycho Flames. He smashed into Wesker, striking him numerous times before Wesker's smouldering body was lying facedown on the ground.  
  
Everyone looked at the twitching Wesker, then they looked at Bison. Even Mr. X, T-079 and the Nemesis winced atthe sight. Now they know who NOT to piss off.   
  
Alexis stared at Wesker and let out a low whistle. "Wow. You weren't kidding about Bison. Hmm...not a bad job, if I say so."  
  
Christie with help from Ryu drag Wesker, or what's left of him back inside "Devil Never Cry."   
  
Chris lets out a low whistle. "Damn Jill you weren't kidding about him being hard to beat."  
  
"Told ya, so he's stuck with his role Christie?"   
  
Christie nods. "Yes and he's going to be human just don't tell him that."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Chun Li asked.   
  
At that moment, the mad scientist William Birkin hands Christie a syringe filled with some kind of red goo, who immediately jabs into Wesker's arm. "This is a form of Anti-virus William Birkin created with help from Alexia Ashford that will revert anyone who has the virus in their system back to human form."  
  
Rebecca looks up. "Does it actually work?"  
  
Alexia nods. "Yes just don't tell Wesker, I want to see the look of utter horror on his face when he wakes up."  
  
"Don't tell me what?"   
  
Christie jumps back and hides behind Chris as Wesker comes to.  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
"Do what?"   
  
The Headcrook points to a mirror and Wesker screams as he looks at his reflection. His eyes weren't his usual cat pupils. They were blue.  
  
"What the Hell happened to my eyes?!?!?!?"  
  
"You're human. So deal with it." The Headcrook remarks trying to hide back a grin.  
  
"Whoever did this I will personally kill them."  
  
"Chris will you do a small favor for one of your devoted fans?" Christie asks, still hiding behind the older Redfield sibling.  
  
"Not a chance in Hell."  
  
"Damn! Okay it was Alexia!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Now onto the fic," The Headcrook said. He then turned to Wesker. "Oh, and one more thing, Mr. Wesker. If you try anything funny in this story, then I'll personally put you in a fanfic with Lisa Trevor!"  
  
To emphasize his point, The Headcrook pointed to the front doors. Sure enough, seemingly indestructable mutated form of Lisa Trevor (from the Gamecube version of Resident Evil) was standing in the hallway, ready for action.  
  
Wesker sweatdrops. 'Yikes...' 


	2. Introduction

Introduction  
  
The opening credits roll. A Buck Wild Production...A story by The Headcrook and Christie Redfield...Independence Day...Fully Loaded...  
  
July 2  
  
We see an American flag. As the camera scrolls back, we see that this is the moon. Old Glory is surrounded by the remains of the Apollo mission.   
  
The camera moves down to a plaque nailed into the surface. When the camera zooms in, we hear radio communication from the Apollo mission.  
  
Radio communication: Houston, we have a problem.  
  
The Headcrook: NOT THAT ONE! THE OTHER ONE!  
  
A beat. Then the real communique begins to play.  
  
Radio communication: We, uh haven't read the plaque. We'll read the plaque. 'Here men from the Earth, first set foot upon the moon. July, 1969. We come in peace for all mankind.'  
  
Slowly the discarded equipment begins to rattle and shake. An enormous shadow creeps towards us blotting out the horizon.  
  
Suddenly we are covered in darkness as the shadow engulfs us. Only the lonely image of our Earth hangs in the air, until a huge silhouetted object suddenly blocks our view.  
  
-S.E.T.I.--Search for Extraterrestial Intelligence--New Mexico-  
  
Yoko Suzuki hated working the graveyard shift. Right now, she was working on her putting skills on a mini golf game she had gotten for her birthday. Right now, there were balls scattered all over the floor, and she was starting to get pissed off.  
  
Yoko putted the ball again. This time, it went in.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Yoko looked up from the golf game and walked over to the flashing light. Frowning, she flicked it off and flipped another switch, which was connected to a speaker. There was a strange flucutating tone playing in a pattern. She rushes over to the phone, picks it up, and dials a number.  
  
The ringing woke up the supervisor, who was none other than the Spanish ninja Vega. Sleepily, he reached over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "If this isn't an insanely beautiful woman, I'm hanging up," he said.  
  
"Shut up and listen to this," Yoko replied on the other end. She holds the phone to a receiver and turns up the volume, so that Vega could hear the tone. Than woke Vega up. Unfortunately, When he got up, he accidentally bumped his head on the bunk above him, causing him to swear in Spanish.  
  
"OWW! GODDAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Yoko simply shook her head.  
  
Moments later, everyone was up and in the control center, all still wearing their night clothes, and standing over the main console. Vega arrived moments later, tying a robe, rubbing the bruise on his forehead.  
  
"I hope it's not just another damn Russian spy job," he muttered.  
  
Monica (one of the techs from RE Outbreak) looked up from her phone. "The guys from Air Res says the skies are clear."  
  
Yoko was giddy with delight. "This could be the real thing. A radio signal from another world."  
  
Vega was skeptical. "Let's not jump the gun. Run a trajectory source computation. I want to know exactly where it's coming from."  
  
Another tech, which turned out to be Area, was already at a computer. "This can't be right." She shaked her head in disbelief. "The calculated distance from source is at 3,085 kilometers." She turns to Vega. "It's coming from the moon."  
  
Vega reached over and turs up the volume, hearing the strange tone again. 


	3. What Is It?

Chapter Two: What is It?  
  
-Space Command, The Pentagon--Washington, D.C.-  
  
The commanding officer led his superior down the hall to the main command room. The superior is six-feet-two, muscles bulging from underneath his Shadowlaw...er, I mean blue Air Force uniform, complete with medals over his chest. A black cape was draped over his shoulders. Tucked in the crook of his arm, was his cap. Rather than the U.S. Air Force insignia on the cap, there was the symbol of a winged skull instead. There is no doubt that this man is the dreaded warlord himself, General M. Bison. At the two writers' request, he has toned down the Psycho Power, aloowing his eyes to change from solid white to brown.  
  
From Christie's office, Christie Redfield and The Head of the Crooked Party is watching the events unfold.  
  
Christie: I'm curious. How did you managed to get Bison to play the good guy in this story?  
  
Headcrook: (shrugs) I promised him a match against Geese Howard the next time I write another Street Fighter fanfic.  
  
Christie: Clever.  
  
"Who else knows about this?" Bison asked, running a hand through his neatly combed hair.  
  
"S.E.T.I. in New Mexico identified a signal, but they're even more confused than we are," the commanding officer, who turned out to be the Dhadowlaw japanese doll Satsuki replied. She pulls out a card and slides it through the lock and the doors fly open. He leads Bison to a table, where another officer--also female, with long brown hair tied into a tight bun--waits for them, holding a transparency of a large vague object in her hands.  
  
Juli shows Bison the transparency. "We estimate it has a diameter of over five hundred and fifty kilometers and a mass roughly one-fourth the size of our moon," she reported.  
  
Bison looked at the transparency. "What the hell is it? A meteor?"  
  
Juli shook her head. "No, General. Definitely not."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
Juli gulped, knowing that her boss was not going to like the answer. "Well, General, it's slowing down."  
  
Bison looked up. "It's doing WHAT?"  
  
"It's slowing down, sir."  
  
Bison looked at the commanding officer for a moment. Then he picked up a nearby phone. "Get me the Secretary of Defense...Then wake him up!"  
  
-The White House-  
  
Laying in the bed, President William F. Guile was reading through a stack of papers, mumbling to himself. He was dressed in a tanktop and a pair of pajama pants. his hair hung limply down, reminding someone of Paul Phoneix with his hair down. Then the phone on the nightstand began to ring. He places the papers aside and picks up the cordless phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi. It's me."  
  
The commando-turned-president's usual cold expression turned warm when he realises who it is. "Hi, Julia. What time is it in L.A.?"  
  
Across the country, Julia Guile was pacing in her hotel suite, dressed in simply a bathrobe. "It's three in the morning. I know I didn't wake you."  
  
"As a matter of fact, you just did."  
  
Julia sighed. She knew Guile all to well. "Liar."  
  
Guile sat up in the bed. "I have a confession to make. I'm sleeping next to a beautiful young blonde."  
  
Julia shook her head. She knew that he was talking about their eleven-year old daughter, Amy. "Did you let her stay up all night watching TV again?"  
  
"Of course not. You're coming back after the luncheon, right?"  
  
"Yes, William."  
  
Amy stirs, then wakes up. "Mom?"  
  
Guile hands her the phone. "Here's your mother."  
  
Amy sits up in the bed and takes the phone from her father. While she is talking to her mother, Amy grabs the remote control and turns the TV on. Right now, there is a McLaughlin-type news discussion program. The picture quality is snowy, static ridden. They were talking about President Guile.  
  
"President Guile's approval ratings has slipped below 40 percent," one man said. "Even his crime bill failed to pass."  
  
"Leadership as a pilot in the Gulf War has no relationship to political leadership," another man said.  
  
"Daddy let me watch 'Letterman,'" Amy snitched to her mother.  
  
Guile slipped on a bathrobe and walked to the bedroom door. "Traitor," he said before walking out of the room.  
  
Upon closing the door, the female commentator says, "They elected a warrior and they got a wimp."  
  
After brushing his teeth, and combing his hair, Guile walks down the hallway, heading for the dining room, the newspaper in his hand. As he passes one of the Secret Service agents, he bids him good morning and hands him the sports section of the paper. Also present was his communications director. We see that Guile's communications director is the Chinese martial artist Chun Li Xiang. Rather than her usual chesogam fighting dress and boots, she is dressed in a conservative business suit and her hair is tied into a single braid. In her hand, was another newspaper.   
  
Guile yawned. "You're up awfully early this morning, Chun Li."  
  
Chun Li followed Guile to the breakfast table and took a seat across from him. "They're not attacking your policies, William. They're attacking your age." She began to read from the newspaper she had in her hand. "Addressing Congress, Guile seems less like the President and more like the orphan child Oliver asking, 'Please sir, I'd like some more.'"   
  
"Humph," Guile grunted. "Clever." He raised the glass of orange juice to his lips and takes a sip.  
  
Chun Li set the paper down."I'm not laughing," she replied. "Age was really never an issue when you stuck to your guns. You were thought as young and idealistic. Now the message is lost. Too much compromise and politics."   
  
"Isn't it amazing how fast everyone can turn against you?" Guile remarked dryly.  
  
Realizing that she might be irritating her boss, Chun Li decided to change the subject. "On the bright side, you've been voted 'one of the ten sexiest men of the year.' by GQ."  
  
Guile grinned. "Well, at least we're making some progress."  
  
Chun Li sighed. An aide appeared holding a cordless phone. "Excuse me, Mr. President. It's the Secretary of Defense."  
  
Guile takes the phone. "Hello." His once cheery mood slowly changed to that of surprise and disbelief. "Can...you say that again?"  
  
Somewhere in outer space, an old Russian satelite smashes into something huge. Big freaking deal. 


End file.
